1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus, and more particularly to a wide-angle imaging lens appropriate for use with vehicle cameras, surveillance cameras, mobile terminal cameras, and the like that employ image sensors, such as CCDs (Charge Coupled Device), CMOSs (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor), and the like, and an imaging apparatus equipped with the wide-angle imaging lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, downsizing and increasing in pixels of image sensors, such as CCDs, CMOSs, and the like, have been advancing. Along with this, downsizing of the bodies of imaging devices equipped with these image sensors has also been advancing. Consequently, a demand for downsizing, as well as improved performance, of imaging lenses to be mounted on the imaging devices has also been growing. In the mean time, imaging lenses used for vehicle cameras, surveillance cameras, and the like are demanded, along with the compactness, to be produced inexpensively with wide angles and high performance.
Japanese Patent No. 4625711 and Japanese Patent No. 5064154 propose a wide-angle imaging lens, as an imaging lens to be mounted on a vehicle camera, which is composed of a negative first lens, a negative second lens, a positive third lens, a negative fourth lens, and a positive fifth lens disposed in order from the object side in which the fourth and fifth lenses are cemented together.